wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Autumn
hey. I've been revived time to work on this thing . a u t u m n . "What is... perfection? An abstract thought, a shining shrine at the end. What end? We try for perfection. Yet we can never reach it. So why do we try? Perhaps because we must." . a p p e a r a n c e . "A small leaf, twirling in the wind, falling from the mother tree." Autumn is thin and wiry, a dragonet set toward adulthood in a mere two years. They have thin, corded muscles, their limbs long. Despite this, they are below average in height, and lighter than most others. Autumn’s scales are bright red, some of the bright leaves of autumn. It glows with an orange tint, bright, without burning the eyes. Their underbelly is golden yellow, with the luster of the metal. Their spines are the same shade, horns curved metal, all delicately shaped. It glints in the sun, looking almost soft. Their wing membranes are gentle orange, a simple blend between scales and horns. Thin and translucent. Autumn’s wings are strong with a large wingspan. The eyes are big, set perfectly in the head. Each shines a different color, one amber, the other dark brown. It is sometimes a source of teasing, other times of wonder. Autumn has a pair of thin glasses, orange rimmed with red twirls inside. It makes up for their slight myopia. . p e r s o n a l i t y . "We can describe ourselves, but always hiding the flaws." Autumn identifies as neither gender, but they are more feminine. An intelligent dragon with a strange view of the world. They think in pictures, then finding words to describe the perfect image in mind. The words are learned from books, sometimes mispronounced. Often curled up in the library, sucked into a different world. Artistic, drawing swaying paint marks, depicting scenes of joy, sadness, anger. Drawing is a preferred pastime, decorating their surroundings with painted pictures. Lives in a different world. Sees metaphors, understanding problems almost instantly. Autumn loves to learn, seeing the world and tiny cells, as a tiny speck in a shining galaxy. Too much, too little, always confused, always understanding. Music is beautiful. The rhythm, singing chords, strong beats. Telling of an abstract story, changing interpretations, wonderful. They love it. Socially, Autumn acts shy, staying toward edges. Only talking to others when they speak first, sometimes not even noticing others. Quite good at awkward conversing, and getting distracted. They tend to stare beyond the other dragon's eyes, paying attention to nothing and everything. They drift into daydreaming almost every day, to their teachers' often disappointment. They just stop listening and start imagining. Remembers sounds better than pictures. Doesn't always study, only listening, storing the lesson, and remembering at test time. There is anger, they yell creative strings of words, not just four-letter profanity. Interesting vocabulary. Autumn also gives the silent treatment, is quite a grudgeholder. Not very violent, but tends to insult verbally. There is a part deep inside them, a down to earth, self doubting part. It says they are weak, pitiful, a failure. It is buried deep, and they hid it. It is there, forever a dark chip inside. It is egged on by rude remarks, of their gender, or lack of it, of her skill and her shortcomings. Autumn is slightly obsessed with perfection. A young dragonet, a strange mind. . b i o g r a p h y . "There is no reason to poke into another dragon's past. That is not important. The present is." Born. That's the first thing. Birth. Autumn's was in the colder months, right before entrance into spring. In a way, the opposite of the season they were named for. Bright, and happy to learn from birth. And they learned. Writing, though messy. Flying, clumsy at first. Science, confusing, once. Math, strange, until the concepts understood. Everything was hard, but everything became easier. . r e l a t i o n s h i p s . "I know many dragons, not too many are friends. No true enemies either. Most are in this blob of neutrality." Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas